1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a multifunction input device for operating interactive systems of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicles may include systems that require user interaction. Each system may include a separate operating device. Positioning and operation of these devices may require differing amounts of attention from a user, which could become dangerous when the vehicle is in motion. Therefore, there is a need for a multifunction input device that interfaces with interactive vehicle systems.